mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Daisaku Ikeda
|office1=President of Sōka Gakkai |term1=3 May 1960 - 23 April 1979 |predecessor1=Josei Toda |successor1=Hiroshi Hojo 北条浩 |office=Honorary President of Sōka Gakkai |term_start=24 April 1979 }} (January 2, 1928-) is president of Soka Gakkai International (SGI), a Buddhist association which claims 12 million members in 192 countries and territories, and founder of several educational, cultural and research institutions. Life and establishment of SGI Daisaku Ikeda was born of seaweed farmers at Ōta, Tokyo. He was the fifth son. He had four elder brothers who fought in World War II and also had two younger brothers, and a sister. As a child, he suffered from poor health and later tuberculosis, and doctors predicted that he wouldn't survive beyond the age of 30. Ikeda's family endured the hardships of the war. In his youth, he lost his eldest brother Kiichi Ikeda (1916–1945) to World War II, which developed in him a strong opposition to war. In his late teens, in August 1947, he learned of Nichiren Buddhism through Josei Toda, a Nichiren Buddhist, educator and peace activist , and then president of the Soka Gakkai. In 1948, he quit night school, in order to help and work for Toda's publishing business. In return, Toda taught Ikeda literature, history, chemistry, physics, political science, economics, law, mathematics, and Nichiren Daishonin's Buddhist philosophy. In his writings, Ikeda talks about these years from 1948 till Toda's death in 1958 as Golden Years and says that in those days he attended Toda University. As a disciple of Toda, Ikeda took on Toda's dream and mission to spread the teachings of Nichiren Buddhism and its principles of developing a peaceful world through the spread of the True Teachings of the Lotus Sutra. Following Toda's death in 1958, Ikeda became president of the Soka Gakkai, currently serving since 1960. From its beginnings in the 1930s, the Soka Gakkai was a lay organization whose role was to support the laity in their practice of Nichiren Shōshū Buddhism. After World War II, as Nichiren Buddhism began to spread throughout the world, Soka Gakkai responded by developing an international outreach program, the SGI (Soka Gakkai International). Ikeda took a lead role in this development and became president of SGI upon its founding in 1975 . In 1979, Ikeda was forced to resign as president of Soka Gakkai to take responsibility of Soka Gakkai's deviation from Nichiren doctrines and the accompanying conflict with the priesthoodShimada, Hiromi: Kōmeitō vs. Sōka Gakkai ("Conflicts between Komeitō and Sōka Gakkai"). Asahi Shinsho, Tokyo: May 2007. ISBN 978-4-02-273153-1. p. 114. and was succeeded by Hiroshi Hojo. He was excommunicated by Nichiren Shoshu on August 11, 1992Mizoguchi, Atsushi: Ikeda Daisaku: Kenryokusha no Kōzō ("Daisaku Ikeda: The structure behind a man with power"). Kōdansha, Tokyo: September 2005. ISBN 4-06-256962-0. p. 396 Taisekiji: Nichiren Shōshū Nyūmon ("An introduction to Nichiren Shoshu"). Fujinomiya, 2002. p. 332 (chronology) and p. 240 . Even so, he remained president of SGI, and the position of Soka Gakkai Honorary President, which he still maintains, was created for him.Shimada, Hiromi: Kōmeitō vs. Sōka Gakkai, p. 116. As of April 2008, he had received 252 honorary doctorates. He has used the principles of Nichiren Buddhism throughout his own life , and in his role as president of SGI, he acts to support the membership in a number of ways, including providing support and encouragement through his writings and lectures, by striving to promote a dialogue on Nichiren Buddhist principles as they apply to today's global challenges with many of today's world leaders. As such, the SGI membership views him as a great role model for how to apply this practice in their own lives. He is referred to by some members as their "mentor in life" (jinsei no shishō, )Shimada, Hiromi: Kōmeitō vs. Sōka Gakkai, p. 120–121. , and is frequently referred to in the third person as sensei ( , "our teacher" or "master"). Nichiren Buddhism is a form of Buddhism based on the final teachings of Shakyamuni Buddha, in what is called the Lotus Sutra. According to Nichiren Buddhists' interpretation of the Lotus Sutra, one may awaken one's Buddha Nature through a practice of chanting the phrase Nam myoho renge kyo to develop one's sense of compassion, wisdom, and clarity of mind, and through the development of a sense of the interconnectedness of all life—the "oneness of life and environment," or esho funi—and the ways in which one's thoughts, actions, and deeds—karma—affect one and one's environment throughout the past, present, and future. Like his predecessors in Soka Gakkai, Josei Toda and Tsunesaburo Makiguchi, and indeed Nichiren Daishonin, Ikeda has striven to live according to these and other Buddhist principles and to encourage others to do the same. Through the study of their teachings, the practice of chanting, and the practice of active involvement in the world at large, Sōka Gakkai members think they are able to develop the innate Buddha Nature within, leading to a happier, more fulfilling life for themselves and others. Ikeda has had dialogues with many people including Arnold J. Toynbee, Linus Pauling, Wangari Maathai, Marianne Pearl, M.S.Swaminathan, Roberto Baggio, Coretta Scott King, Joseph Rotblat, John Kenneth Galbraith, David Norton, Betty Williams (nobel laureate), Ba Jin, and Rosa Parks. He lives in Tokyo with his wife, Kaneko Ikeda (1932-), whom he married on May 3, 1952. He had three sons, Hiromasa Ikeda (1953-), Shirohisa Ikeda (1955–1984), and Takahiro Ikeda (1958-). The British journalist and political commentator Polly Toynbee was invited to meet Ikeda in 1984, as Ikeda "was hoping to tighten the public connection between himself and Polly Toynbee's famous grandfather, Arnold Toynbee, the prophet of the rise of the East."Peter Popham, Tokyo: The City at the End of the World (Tokyo: Kodansha International, 1985; ISBN 4-7700-1226-8), p.64. Toynbee described him as "a short, round man with slicked down hair, wearing a sharp Western suit"; they talked from "throne-like" chairs in "an enormous room" reached via "corridors of bowing girls dressed in white".Polly Toynbee, "Soka Gakkai and the Toynbee 'Endorsement'", Daily Yomiuri, May 27, 1984; quoted in Popham, Tokyo, p.64. Toynbee wrote "I have met many powerful men — prime ministers, leaders of all kinds — but I have never in my life met anyone who exudes such an aura of absolute power as Mr. Ikeda."Toynbee, "Soka Gakkai and the Toynbee 'Endorsement'"; quoted in Popham, Tokyo, p.65. Accomplishments Ikeda is a prolific writer, poet, peace activist, educator, and interpreter of Nichiren Buddhism. His interests include art, philosophy, photography, and music. He has signed the Earth Charter, and also is a noteworthy environmentalist. He has travelled to more than 60 countries to hold discussions with many political, cultural, and educational figures, as well as to teach, support, and encourage practitioners of Nichiren Buddhism living in these countries. Topics he has addressed include the transformative value of religion, the universality of life, social responsibility, and sustainable progress and development. As a mentor of SGI, he has founded several institutions, such as the Soka schools (from kindergarten through university level), the Min-On Concert Association, the Tokyo Fuji Art Museum, the Institute of Oriental Science and the Toda Institute for Global Peace and Policy Research to promote educational, cultural, and artistic activities and to conduct exchanges with like groups and institutions on a global scale. In addition, he has guided the Soka Gakkai's support of, and involvement in Komeito,a Japanese Political Party which as of 2007 is part of a coalition with the Liberal Democratic Party. Ikeda has also initiated a wide range of grassroots exchange programs and delivered speeches at a number of institutions of higher learning around the world, including Harvard University, the Institut de France, Beijing University and Moscow State University. Gandhi, King, Ikeda exhibition showcases the peace activism of Mahatma Gandhi, Martin Luther King Jr, and Ikeda. Another exhibition is Dialogue with Nature showcasing Ikeda's photographs. He has also sponsored the documentary film about the environment, A Quiet Revolution. Ikeda states that he share his honors with SGI members, saying that they are proof of the outstanding lives that ordinary people around the world are living, based on the practice of Nichiren Buddhism. He also acknowledges that these honorary degrees honor the greatness of his mentor Josei Toda, as well as Toda's mentor Tsunesaburo Makiguchi. For his humanitarian endeavors in a range of fields, he is the recipient of numerous awards, including the United Nations Peace Award, the Rosa Parks Humanitarian Award, National Order of the Southern Cross of the Republic of Brazil, the United States Congressional Award, the Honorary Cross of Science and the Arts from the Austrian Ministry of Education, Medal of the Grand Officer of Arts and Letters from the French Ministry of Culture, the Grand Officer award from the President of the Italian Republic and the World Poet Laureateship from the World Poetry Society, and The Order of Friendship from Russia. Every year, on 26 January, since 1983, Ikeda presents a peace proposal to the United Nations. Ikeda is the founder of Soka University, the Soka School System, the Boston Research Center for the 21st Century, the Toda Institute for Global Peace Policy and Research, and the Institute of Oriental Philosophy. Ikeda is also author of numerous books and has held dialogs on peace, education, and culture with numerous scholars and world leaders. Most notable are his dialogues, such as Choose Life: A Dialogue (English edition, Oxford University Press, 1976), in which Ikeda and historian Arnold J. Toynbee discuss "humanity's predicament in all its aspects." More recently, in Planetary Citizenship: Your Values, Beliefs, and Actions Can Shape a Sustainable World (Middleway Press, 2003), futurist Hazel Henderson and Ikeda "explore the rise of 'grassroots globalists,' ordinary citizens all over the world who are taking responsibility to build a more peaceful, harmonious and sustainable future." He is also the recipient of the most honorary doctorates awarded to a single individual , including the United Nations Peace Award (1983); Kenya Oral Literature Award (1986, Kenya); 1986 Chinese Peace and Friendship Trophy, the International Tolerance Award of the Simon Wiesenthal Center (1993, U.S.A.); Rosa Parks Humanitarian Award (1993, U.S.A.); Tagore Peace Award (1997, India); the Albert Einstein Peace Award, and the Global Excellence Award, National Association for the Advancement of Colored People (2002, U.S.A.). He is also an honorary member of the Club of Rome.list of honorary members, Club of Rome. Ikeda's many children's books have been animated into cartoons in Japan. Honorary Doctorates and Professorships - *Chinese University of Hong Kong *University of Sydney *Northeast Normal University *University of Delaware *St. Petersburg State University *University of Hong Kong *University of Macau *http://www.usyd.edu.au/senate/committees/advisoryIkeda.shtml Criticism In 1995, Daisaku Ikeda and the Soka Gakkai were critically reported on in Time magazine . In 1999, The New York Times did a piece on the uneasy rise of the New Komeito party in Japan funded largely by Ikeda and the Soka Gakkai. Soka Gakkai is criticized for having too much of its focus on President Ikeda, not respecting the Buddhist idea of following the ideal and not the man.https://archive.is/20130104222001/www.rickross.com/reference/gakkai/gakkai39.html Books *''Compassionate Linght in Asia'' with Jin Yong *''The Human Revolution'' (12 volumes):Human Revolution in SGI *''The New Human Revolution'' (10 Volumes) *''Choose Life: A Dialogue'' with Arnold J. Toynbee *''Dawn After Dark'' with René Huyghe *''Before It Is Too Late'' with Aurelio Peccei *''Human Values in a changing world'' with Bryan Wilson *''A Lifelong Quest for Peace'' with Linus Pauling *''Dialogue of World Citizens'' with Norman Cousins *''Choose Peace'' with Johan Galtung *''Planetary Citizenship'' with Hazel Henderson *''Moral Lesson of the Twentieth Century'' with Mikhail Gorbachev *''A Quest for Global Peace: Rotblat and Ikeda on War, Ethics, and the Nuclear Threat'' with Joseph Rotblat *''Global Civilization: A Buddhist-Islamic Dialogue'' With Majid Tehranian *''Toward Creating an Age of Humanism'' with John Kenneth Galbraith *''Dialogical Civilization'' with Tu Weiming *''My Recollections'' *''One By One'' *''For the Sake of Peace'' *''A Youthful Diary'' *''The Living Buddha'' *''Buddhism, the First Millenium'' *''The Flower of Chinese Buddhism'' *''The Wisdom of the Lotus Sutra'' (6 volumes) *''On Peace, Life and Philosophy'' with Henry Kissinger *''Revolutions: to green the environment, to grow the human heart'' with M.S. Swaminathan *''Unlocking the Mysteries of Birth and Death: A Buddhist View of Life'' *''Life: An Enigma, a Precious Jewel'' *''Humanity at the Crossroads'' with Karan Singh *''The Snow Country Prince'' (children's book) *''The Cherry Tree'' (children's book) *''The Princess and the Moon'' (children's book) *''Over the Deep Blue Sea'' (children's book) *''Kanta and the Deer'' (children's book) *''The Way of Youth: Buddhist Common Sense for Handling Life's Questions'' (with a foreword by Duncan Sheik) *''Planetary Citizenship'' with Hazel Henderson *''Songs of Peace: Rendezvous with Nature (Photographs)'' (Tokyo: Soka Gakkai, 2005) *"A Dialogue Between East and West: Looking to a Human Revolution" with Ricardo Diez-Hochleitner *'' Ode to the Grand Spirit - A dialogue - with Chingiz Aitmatov Notes References * Seager, Richard: Encountering the Dharma: Daisaku Ikeda, Soka Gakkai, and the Globalization of Buddhism. University of California Press, 2006. External links * Official Page for Daisaku Ikeda * Official Quotes Site for Daisaku Ikeda * Official Books Site for Daisaku Ikeda * Official Page for SGI President Daisaku Ikeda * Official Soka Gakkai Page * Time Magazine Online: The Power of Soka Gakkai * A Sect's Political Rise Creates Uneasiness in Japan * [http://www.sgiquarterly.org/english/Features/quarterly/0207/artsed.htm Exhibition Tokyo Fuji Art Museum April 2002 - Friedl and the Children of Terezin: An Exhibition of Art and Hope], (Tokyo Fuji Art Museum founder Daisaku Ikeda, who was instrumental in bringing the exhibit to Japan, comments) * Tricycle Magazine Interview with Daisaku Ikeda, by Clark Strand, Winter 2008 Friendship links * Daisaku Ikeda quote in chinese * Soka Gakkai Malaysia publication "cosmic" * Faith into Action-Quote Category:1928 births Category:Buddhist pacifists Category:Japanese Buddhists Category:Japanese pacifists Category:Japanese writers Category:Living people Category:Modern Buddhist writers Category:Japanese religious leaders Category:People from Tokyo Category:Members of Soka Gakkai Category:Nichiren Buddhism Category:Soka Gakkai ca:Daisaku Ikeda da:Daisaku Ikeda de:Daisaku Ikeda es:Daisaku Ikeda fr:Daisaku Ikeda ko:이케다 다이사쿠 it:Daisaku Ikeda ja:池田大作 pt:Daisaku Ikeda th:ไดซาขุ อิเคดะ zh:池田大作